


forget everything that isn’t you

by painted_pictures



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, frank is awkward, gerard is less awkward, i wrote this during school, theyre both disaster gays honestly, we all love a good high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: “we’re supposed to have partners for this so do you want to work together” high school au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me i wrote this during school

Frank wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He felt almost exited, but more. . . nervous? It was like that ‘butterflies in your stomach’ thing, but so much more hardcore. He rested his head on his right hand, gazing dreamily at the red-haired male sitting a couple rows in front of him. Gerard Way wasn’t popular, wasn’t necessary very pretty (although Frank thought he was beautiful, others most likely would see him as an emo rat). But he was genuinely a good person, he could draw and sing, and Frank found himself crushing hard on the boy who sat three rows in front of him and two seats to the left in sixth period English class. 

“You will all choose a partner. You must split the work equally, or you get twenty points off automatically.”

Frank glanced up. Everyone was walking around, choosing their friends for partners. He noticed Gerard wasn’t making a move to choose anyone, and no one was walking towards him.

Well, he might as well give it a shot, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s hardly any dialogue, im shit at writing fluff forgive me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it would be longer (thatswhatshesaid-)

Gerard was doodling in the corner of his notebook page when a shadow fell across the paper. He looked up to see fucking Frank Iero standing in front of him. Heart beating faster, he tilted his head a little to the side. “Yes?”

“So, uh, y- you know, we have to choose partners, so I noticed you don’t have one, and I- I don’t either, so you wanna work together. . . ?” Iero stammered out. 

Gerard sighed, closing his notebook and nodding slightly. “Alright.”

He wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t overjoyed that Frank had talked to him, that they were partners for a project, that they would be working together for the next few days. But there was no way Frank was going to know that.  
Frank held out a hand to help Gerard up. Hesitantly, he took it. 

They walked across the room to the corner in the back so that they could work in peace. The project was about writing their own poem and handing it to another pair, then trying to figure out what the lines in the one they received meant. Frank suggested that they write down something with a bit of hidden emotion, to make it a little harder for the other group to decipher the words. 

After maybe- fifteen? Twenty minutes?- they had come up with this:

“You're not in this alone  
Let me break this awkward silence  
Let me go, go on record  
Be the first to say I'm sorry  
Hear me out  
Well, if you take me down  
Or would you lay me out?  
And if the world needs something better  
Let's give them one more reason now.”

The two agreed to use that. They passed the paper to two people named Tyler and his friend Josh, who weren’t too far from where they were sitting. In return, they got another piece from a couple guys named Brendon and Ryan.

Frank and Gerard reached for the page at the same time, their hands brushing against each other. Both pulled their arms back to their side, as if they’d been electrified. They looked at each other for a moment, and Gerard felt heat rise to his face. Ducking his head, he grabbed the sheet out of Ryan’s hand.

God, he wasn’t going to last very long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i added this on the same day i started but shh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know where i was going with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gerard is awkward this time

The paper Gerard had ripped out of Ryan’s hand was crumbled a little at the edges, but it was mostly fine. The red-haired boy read over the lines with Frank looking over his shoulder.

“Well, she’s not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention  
‘Cause that’s just ridiculously odd”

Gerard instantly knew this was somehow in relation to the book ‘Invisible Monsters’ by Chuck Palahniuk or whatever his name was. Ryan and Brendon were obsessed with him. Pointing this out to Frank, they continued reading.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Of course, at lunch, Gerard was sitting at his usual table, far away from everyone else. No one else ever sat with him, just the way he liked it.  
But then of course a certain dark-haired man had to walk up and ask if it was alright if he sat down there.  
And of course Gerard accepted. What else could he do?  
They talked about their common interests, like music (“Maybe we could start a band one day,” Frank joked). They argued over the best anime (“Naruto fangirls are scary,” Gerard put in. Frank agreed). And by the end of the thirty-minute period, Gerard felt that he had a friend, for once in his damn life.  
Wishful thinking led him to believe that maybe, just maybe, they’d be more.  
Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was up at two am writing this i hope you like this shitfest


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they text a bit and frank comes to terms with the fact that hes very gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its short again please take this as an apology while i try to figure out a consistent posting schedule
> 
> also, frank is in italics and gerard is underlined

Frank flopped down on his bed after school, groaning at the aching in his back from his schoolbag. He glanced at his phone, wondering if he should text Gerard. They had exchanged numbers at lunch, but he was hesitant. He didn’t want to bother the other boy. ‘Screw it’, he thought, before unlocking his phone and typing out a quick greeting.

_hi_

After a moment, Gerard texted back.

hey there

_what’re you doing?_

sitting here doing absolutely nothing

_sounds fun_

it is, you should try it

They had a conversation for maybe ten minutes before Gerard said he had to leave. That was fine, but Frank felt lonely. Yeah, maybe he was in love. Scratch that. He was certainly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, im sorry for it being so short


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard has a shitty morning, thats it. this is really just a filler chapter im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its been a while since i updated, please forgive me

Gerard groaned and pulled the blankets tighter around him as his younger brother shook him awake.

“Gee, come on, we have school.” Mikey said, frustrated.

“Ten more minutes.”

“No!”

“Five?”

Mikey sighed. “Get the fuck up, or I swear. . . .”

Gerard held back a yawn. “You swear what?”

“What happened to you wanting to go to school every day to see your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Gerard protested.

“The guy you’re madly in love with, then. Just- get up, or I’m leaving without you.” Mikey turned and walked out.

Gerard sighed and sat up in bed. Blinking his eyes to get used t o the dim dawn sunlight, he glanced around his room. It was mostly just art supplies scattered around his room. He looked at the clock, the neon lights flashing numbers at him. _6:49_ , it read. God, why’d his school have to start so damn early? No sane person would be there by fucking seven o’clock.

Well, except Gerard Way, apparently. Then again, it’s debatable whether he still had any sanity left.

Gerard stood, still partially asleep, and stumbled across to his closet. Throwing on jeans, a t-shirt and a black hoodie, he walked downstairs to find some cereal before he left. Mikey was sitting at the table, slowly chewing some toast and staring off into space like he was contemplating the existence of mankind. Gerard rolled his eyes at the sight and walked into the pantry to look for something to eat. Just his luck, they were out of cereal. Guess he’d have to go without breakfast today.

Five minutes later, Gerard was behind the wheel in his run-down car, with Mikey in the passenger seat. The drive to school was tiring and all Gerard wanted to do was go back to sleep. But he had to stay awake, listening to the shitty songs on the radio. Fifteen minutes of sorry excuses for music later, the old brick building cane into sight. Gerard found a parking space and walked inside with Mikey. The orchestra class was practicing and they sounded terrible. Muttering this to his brother, Mikey glared at him. “What’s wrong with you this morning?”

Gerard sighed. “I don’t know.”

Rolling his eyes, Mikey turned down the tenth grade hallway, not bothering to say bye. Gerard internally groaned. Great, he’d start off his day with a shitty mood, an annoyed brother, and looking forward to eight hours of classes full of teenagers. God, he hated teenagers. They kinda scared him. Yes, he was including himself in saying that. Walking slowly up the stairwell, he braced himself for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this as an apology, and i hope this is enough until the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil angsty boy and hurt/comfort i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry early christmas if you celebrate!

Frank was waiting for Gerard to walk in. He was having a shit day, he needed someone to cheer him up.   
Gerard was ten minutes late to class. He looked like he’d been crying. He stormed over to his seat and put his head down.   
Frank was surprised and a little worried. He decided to ask him what happened after class, as they’d already finished the project and turned it in the day before. 

So after class, Frank followed him out the door and stopped him. “Hey.”  
Gerard didn’t look at the raven-haired boy. Just muttered a small “Hello” back.   
“What’s wrong?”  
Gerard glanced up. “A lot of things.” He whispered.  
“Come over to my house.” Frank told him.  
“N-now?”  
“Yes, now! Screw school.”  
Gerard sighed. “Fine.”  
And they walked outside, out to Frank’s car, and they drove to his house. His parents weren’t home, they didn’t get back until around six. He and Gerard had plenty of time to talk and all that jazz.   
“It’s just, I don’t know. I snapped at my brother and now he’s mad at me, some asshole seniors tried to shove me in a locker even though that died in seventh grade, and it’s just one of those days.” Gerard vented once they got into Frank’s room. Frank listened, and scooted closer to Gerard on the bed. “Can I...?” He asked, awkwardly indicating that he wanted to hug the other boy. He nodded, leaning into the touch.   
“It’s okay,” Frank murmured. “You know, I’m always here if you need someone to vent to.”  
Gerard nodded, breaking away from the hug. “I should probably go now.”  
Frank nodded and walked with him to the front door. Before he went, Gerard suddenly pulled the smaller person into a kiss, then let go, said “Bye” and left. 

Frank was left staring at the wooden door, cheeks colored cherry red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what im doing with this fic


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2019, i hope y’all have been making some fucking noise.

Walking into school the next day was strange. Strange in a way that Frank couldn’t describe. Maybe it was because he’d skipped the second half of classes the previous day, maybe it was because he would get to see Gerard again after. . . that.

Was it a kiss?

It was definitely a kiss.

Frank slumped in his seat during his whole first period class, same with second, third and fourth. It’s not like anything exciting was happening. At lunch, he didn’t eat anything, just sat there waiting for his friend to come over.

He was alone all of lunch.

When sixth period rolled around, thoughts were swarming Frank’s mind. Was Gerard not here today? No, there he was, doodling on a paper. Did he sit with someone else at lunch? No, Frank didn’t see him anywhere. Did he just skip lunch? Yeah, probably.

After what felt like an hour, their teacher sent them all off to work in groups. Surprise.

Frank pulled up a chair and sat beside Gerard at his desk.

“So,” he began, “Where were you?”

Gerard sighed and put his pencil down. He covered the drawing with his hand, but Frank managed to catch a glimpse.

Holy shit. Was that him?

“I was hiding in the bathroom.” Gerard finally admitted.

Frank blinked. “Why?”

The red-haired boy shook his head slightly. “I dunno.”

His voice made it clear he wanted to change the subject. So, Frank being the person he is, switched instantly to,

“About yesterday.”

Gerard glared at him. Frank didn’t miss the blush rising furiously to the other boy’s cheeks. He smirked.

“What about yesterday?” Gerard said, picking up his pencil and twirling it between his fingers.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Questions spun around Frank’s head again.

Did Gerard like him too? Probably not, this wasn’t some shitty fanfiction written by some random teenager. This was real life.

“F- fine! I’ll talk to you after school, meet me by my car.” Gerard finally stammered.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is most certainly a shitty fanfiction by some random teenager


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys  
so, i've decided to end this fic  
i haven't updated in a while and i don't find pleasure in writing this anymore  
however! don't be too disappointed, because i am uploading a new frerard fic that will hopefully be much better than this!  
once i get the first chapter out, i'll link it  
i'm sorry for those of you who enjoyed this, but i've thought about it and decided that this is the best option  
hope you guys understand <3

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its so short it’ll get longer as the story goes


End file.
